


Our Time to Together

by Allonzy1998



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Also only temporary, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF John, Big Brother Mycroft, Captain John - Freeform, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous John, Jealous Sherlock, Leads into regular story arc, Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Making Love, Mental Abuse, Military John, Not between Sherlock and John, Physical Abuse, Pining John, Pining Sherlock, Protective John, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor - Freeform, Smut, Uni AU, desperate love making, it's only temporary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonzy1998/pseuds/Allonzy1998
Summary: Uni au-Sherlock Holmes, an emotional, defensive-feigning and calculating man with a faulty alarm clock. John Watson, a popular, secret-keeping, rugby player on his way to take a shower. What happens when these two run into each other? Will it be love at first site? What chaos will ensue? How will Sherlock deal with his new emotions? What secret is John hiding? Read to find out. (It's actaully really exciting-please give it a chance, :D)This is an rp me and my friend did-if it gets enough love, I think I might turn it into an actual story.





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is an rp story.  
> ~Both John and Sherlock are in Uni-it is around Sherlock's second year and John is in his year before he has to go into residency for his medical training.  
> ~Not beta'd or britpricked.  
> ~Some things may not be accurate but we tried, lol  
> ~Please enjoy!
> 
> XD

_ ( The A's and B's followed by the ~ symbol means a change in perspective-basically when I am speaking to when my friend is speaking. I am A and she is B.)   _

  
  


**A~**

 

Sherlock opened his eyes slowly, feeling like something was wrong. He stretched in his bed, trying to deduce why he was feeling such a thing. After a moment, his gaze landed on his alarm clock and he suddenly realized _why_. 

 

"I'm late for class!" He shouted as he jumped up, his cover flying away as he began to rush around, trying to hurry and get his clothes on for the day. No sooner than he had accomplished that small task, he grabbed his bag and flew out the door; he really needed to get to class. 

 

**B~**

 

On the other side of the coin, a certain man named John Watson has been up since even before dawn for he had, had early morning rugby drills. He was swinging wide around a corner, still in his uniform and on the way to shower and change before his noon class, when he accidentally initiated a full body collision with someone taller than him, and running, and was sent sprawling onto his arse with an undignified ' _oomph_ '. 

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock let out a small squeal as he ran into John whom, to him anyway, had suddenly appeared from around an upcoming corner. Upon collision he was knocked backwards and was sent rolling, eventually landing on his back. He stared up at the ceiling in a daze as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

 

**B~**

 

John wasn't as dazed and was instantly full of adrenaline and embarrassment. He flushed crimson and immediately moved to get up and check on the person he had ran into. 

 

"I'm so sorry, mate! Are you alright?" He asked as he leaned over Sherlock, face full of friendly concern.

 

**A~**

 

After a second, Sherlock registered a voice talking to him and came out of his daze, soon seeing a man standing over him. Which, in turn caused him to blush heavily, for this wasn't just some average man...he.was.hot. Now Sherlock wasn't very good at dealing with people in general, so a person he found attractive was simply out of the question. 

"U-um..." He tried to say but cut himself off. Yep, time to revert to his usual tactic, that being highly defensive and cold towards people. It's always worked in the past. So without any more time to waste he put a scowl on his face and stood up quickly, turning away from the man. 

"I'm quite alright, no thanks to you." He said in a huff, as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Maybe you should watch where you're going next time, instead of flying around a corner the way you did." He finished. 

 

**B~**

 

John watches this strange transformation happen across Sherlock's face. At first he looks rather sheepish and then laughs. 

"You were the one running...just saying." He stated with a small grin, to show he didn't mean it in a harsh way.

"Are you sure you're ok, though?" He followed up quickly. 

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock is taken aback by this, usually he gets angry or dismissive responses from people he treats this way, but never a laugh nor for the given person to try and continue an actual conversation with him. This individual was really starting to interest him, which only made him more flustered and therefore more defensive. 

'Just leave and everything will be fine.' He thought before turning to look at the man, and giving a bored look. 

"I said..." He started slowly.

"I am fine." He finished, completely ignoring the man's mentioning of him being the main cause of the fall. 

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a perfect attendence to try and salvage." He said, as he started to look for his backpack which had flown off of him during the fall, but for some reason could not find it.

 

**B~**

 

John shakes his head a bit in amusement at the strange person. When he sees him looking for his stuff, he half steps into an open door, picks up Sherlock's things and moves to stand in front of him again. He holds the man's belongings out like a peace offering. 

"Slide right into that room. Good luck in class!" He grins warmly up at Sherlock.

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock looks down at the bag in surprise, a light blush dusting his face, much to his despair-no one had ever done this before and it was totally throwing him off of his game. And then, when he actually looked up at the man's face to see him smiling at him, well it just made matters worse. 

"U-um, t-thanks I guess..." He stuttered, not really knowing what else to say, as he gingerly reached out and grabbed his things. This person was definitely not like the rest, and it was really getting to him.

 

**B~**

 

"Least I could do after swinging around the halls like a wrecking ball." His tone is light and his blue eyes are dancing with laughter.

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock couldn't help but give a slight chuckle, which he immediately cut off of course. 

'Ok, I really need to get out of here. This guys is really messing with my head.' He thought as he coughed, trying to hide his amusement at the man's interesting analogy. He threw on his backpack and took a small step backwards.

"Ah, yes...well, I guess I...umm, should get...going then." He said, highly unsure of himself, which was a new feeling for him honestly.

 

**B~**

 

John lights up at the aborted chuckle and grins a little wider for a moment. He's not sure what to think of this awkward man, but he was definitely intrigued to say the least. He raises his hand in a friendly wave. 

"You better if you're still planning on salvaging that perfect attendance. Cheers!"

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock gives back an awkward wave. 

"Um, yes...to you as well." He says quickly. 

'Wait does that even make sense?' He asked himself, more embarrassment starting to course through him. With that, he lowered his hand and turned, quickly taking off towards his classroom.

 

**B~**

 

John watches him go, chuckling to himself at the awkwardness of it all. He wishes, belatedly, that he'd gotten the man's name and wonders if he'll run into him again. After a moment he gave a small shrug.

'Maybe I will.' He though as he turns and heads off to his room to grab his things for a shower and change before his own classes.

 

**A~**

 

As Sherlock runs, he tries to delete the odd meeting, it was just too embarrassing to have any hopes of being kept, but found that, for some reason, he couldn't. He groaned in annoyance. 

'Oh, please don't tell me it is going to be one of those memories?!' He thought in exasperation, just as he reached his classroom. He opened the door slowly, trying to just sneak into said room quietly. He planned on talking to the teacher after class to save his attendance so there was really no need, in his mind anyway, to make his presence known to the entire class, but it seemed like fate had other things in mind for him that day. 

 

"So nice of you to finally join us Mr. Holmes. Would you like to explain to the class why you are so late?" Came a gravelly voice, just as he had made it halfway to a seat, causing sniggers to rise up around the room; to say he wasn't well-liked by his peers, and most of his teachers, would be an understatement, by their own words they 'positively hated him'. Sherlock took in a deep breath and turned to his teacher, a dismissive look on his face.

 

"I merely had a mishap with my alarm clock, nothing that should take up the rest of the classes precious learning time when we all know they are in dire need of it." He said haughtily, making huffs fly around the room and the teacher sigh. 

 

"Just sit down, Mr. Holmes." He said in annoyance; well there goes his perfect attendance, there was no way his teacher was going to fix it now. Sherlock merely shrugged and sat down in his seat.

 

'Lets just get today over with.' He thought as he tried to focus on the material being taught. But soon, his mind started to drift, eventually landing on a certain event that had happened that morning and a certain someone in it.

'I wonder what his name is?' He thought to himself. 

 

~time skip~

 

Sherlock walked out of his fourth class that day tiredly. He just wanted to go back to his dorm, which he had been able to keep to himself, and continue on with his personal experiments. But he had one more class to attend, sadly. Due to his slow, tired walking, Sherlock was tad bit late to said class, but nothing too serious. As he reached the door he took a deep breath, trying to give himself strength to get through the next hour. Then he opened the wooden hatch, taking a step inside, only to pause as he saw an eerily familiar form in the throng of people. 

 

**B~**

 

When Sherlock steps into the class, not late but late enough so that there is only one seat left, which just so happened to be situated right next to one John Watson, he is forced to take said seat. John, at the moment, was busy chatting up some girl who has twisted all the way around to flirt with him so he doesn't notice Sherlock's arrival. John is all easy smiles and laughs as they flirtatiously pass the time until the instructor arrives.

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock's earlier encounter came back to his mind full force as he stared at the man.

'Oh great, is the whole world against me today, or something?!' He thinks in exasperation. But, without any other choice, he makes his way over to the empty seat, quietly and stealthily of course, and sits dow. Hopefully he had been able, and would continue to, escape the person's notice.

'I just have to get through this class, that's it. One hour, just one hour.' He mentally tells himself. 

 

**B~**

 

John catches movement out of the corner of his eye and glances over at Sherlock reflexively, turning back to the woman quickly before doing a double take as it dawns on him that it was the bloke from earlier. John doesn't realize he's stopped mid sentence and turned away from the girl to speak to Sherlock. 

"So did you make it?" he asks with a friendly and curious smile. The girl turns around to face forward again, annoyed.

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock tenses as he hears a familiar voice speak in his general direction. He turns slowly and sees the person he had been trying to avoid looking at him in wait. 

'Damn, he did see me and now wants to have a conversation...fantastic.' He thought, his face taking on a light pink color. 

"U-um, not entirely, there were a few obstacles that hindered my...well my chances of salvaging my attendance unfortunately." He mumbled out after a moment of trying to collect himself. Again, this strange person was throwing him off of his game, and they had barely begun to even talk...great. 

 

**B~**

 

John's smile turns apologetic. 

"Ah...I'm sorry. Maybe next semester, yeah? I'm John, by the way. And you are?"

 

**A~**

 

'John...that's a nice name.' Sherlock thought suddenly before he took a deep breath to respond.

"M-my name is Sherlock...and yes...maybe next semester...It's nice to meet you John." He stuttered out, trying to remember how to respond properly. It had been awhile since he had, had a...pleasant conversation, so he was quite out of his area of expertise on this one. 

 

**B~**

 

John grins at Sherlock. 

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too, Sherlock." He said and then paused. He looks about to say something else but the professor walks in at that moment, prompting him to turn quickly and look at the front, focusing on the lesson entirely.

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock gives a breath of relief when the teacher walks in, effectively cutting off their conversation, and thus letting him compose himself.

'Ok, just get through the next hour and you can get back to your dorm.' He thought, as he tried to focus on what was being taught. 

 

**B~**

 

John is studious and pays close attention to the lecture, keeping notes the whole time. 

 

**A~**

 

Throughout the whole hour, even though he tried to listen to the teacher, Sherlock couldn't help but glance at the person next to him, who seemed to be highly focused on his note taking. Sherlock couldn't help but grin at the concentrated look on John's face, which he quickly turned into a frown of course. 

'Ah, focus Sherlock, stop getting distracted.' He berated himself as he looked at the front, refusing to glance back at the "distraction". Eventually the final bell rang and Sherlock was about to make a run for it, hoping he could get out of there before John could try and continue their conversation. 

 

**B~**

 

But John got to it first, seeming able to sense Sherlock's inevitable flight. As soon as the bell rang he looks over at Sherlock quickly. 

"Do you want to grab a bite?"

 

**A~**

 

As John's voice piped up again, Sherlock froze, it seemed he hadn't been quite quick enough. 

'A bite? I should definitely say no.' He thought as he turned to John.

"U-um, y-yeah...sure." He found himself saying instead.

'Wait, what!? That's not what I wanted to say.' He thought in a panic, but it was too late now.

 

**B~**

 

John stuffs his notebook and book away in his bag and grins. 

"Great. There's a good Chinese restaurant a short walk off campus." He says happily. It doesn't take long for most of the people to clear the class and, when there's room, John stands. He misses the look the girl gives him as she leaves while he waits for Sherlock to join him.

 

**A~**

 

"Ok." Sherlock said with only a little enthusiasm, and then silently sighed. He couldn't refuse now that he had accepted, but it didn't mean he had to be thrilled about it. He had just wanted to get back to his dorm, throw himself into his experiments and forget today had ever happened, but that just didn't seem like fate's plan-you know, if he actually believed in that kind of stuff. He stuffed his few belongings in his bag, and looked up quickly, catching a girl giving John a rather weird look. He narrowed his eyes at what he subconsciously deduced from her and stood up, throwing his bag around his shoulders. He then swiftly walked after John; he disliked the girl instantly, for reasons he did not quite understand...weird.

 

**B~**

 

John leads Sherlock out of the building and down towards the road with a grin. People call out to him as they go, some friends, some rugby fans-he's quick to give a friendly wave and smile to them all.

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock follows John silently, his eyes and brain never ceasing in their activity as he deduced things about John and those who greeted the rugby player with such sincere interest. It did not escape his notice that all of them barely even registered Sherlock's presence, and, if they did, it was with barely concealed shock and, at times, disgust. Sherlock forced himself not to care, putting on an air of indifference, just as he always did. John didn't seem to notice these fleeting looks of surprise from his friends and fans, and so the duo kept on their little journey diligently. 

 

**B~**

 

It doesn't take them long to get to the restaurant, where they enter and take a seat near the door. John picks up a menu and glances over at Sherlock. 

"So what are you studying?" He asks, striking up a conversation once again. 

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock did a swift once over of the menu, setting it down quickly. He looked up at John upon hearing him talk.

"Well...I am majoring in chemistry if that answers your question." He says in response, the mask of indifference that he had cultivated on their short journey still in place. Although, Sherlock already felt it slipping as he looked at John-the man seemed to have some...strange affect on him in his way. After a moment Sherlock decided to ask a question of his own-he wanted to steer the conversation away from himself somewhat and gain some sort of control, that of which he felt he lacked at the moment. 

"What do you study John? Or are you mainly here to advance your rugby career?" He asks quietly.

 

**B~**

 

John looks at Sherlock over his menu and smiles a little. 

"Medicine. Rugby is just fun. Bit of action, keeps me fit. My teammates are great to go to the pub with."

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock's eyes widen in surprise slightly; he had not expected that. And this, in turn, caused his indifferent mask to break slightly. 

"Medicine...t-that's interesting." he mumbles to himself. He looks down at his hands, wondering how he had missed that specific detail, he really had to work on his deductions skills a little more it would seem. Now that John had said it, Sherlock could see how completely obvious it really was.

 

**B~**

 

After the waitress takes their orders and menus, John twines his fingers together and rests his hands against the table. 

"So chemistry. Any specific kind or just general?"

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock steepled his hands under his chin and looked at John for a moment. He wondered briefly if having questions thrown around was a normal occurrence in a conversation, the thought kind of making anxiety fly through him. It would be troublesome to keep in control of everything if he was expected to answer John's random questions. And, not to mention, a tad bit annoying; but he put up with it. Sherlock had come here somewhat willingly and was going to see it through to the end, no matter his own feelings on the subject. 

"Well, at the moment I am studying 3 of the 5 chemistry subdisciplines." He started after a second.

"But only because I have already studied the other two, so there is no need for me to take them again this year." He continued and then paused.

"So...I guess it could be categorized as general. I'm not set on a certain one...in other words." He finished quietly. 

 

**B~**

 

John blinks at him. "You're really studying all of them?"

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock blinks once, his cheeks going slightly pale, his mask of indifference, completely falling away now.

"Y-yes...I am." He asks, feeling like he had said something wrong. 

'Is that weird?' He thinks to himself nervously-so much for controlling this conversation, he could barely control his own emotions. After a moment of silence that seemed, to Sherlock anyway, stretch on forever, he sighs internally.

'Yep, it was weird, and now John is going to realize what a...freak I am and leave...just like everybody else.' He thinks afterwards, forcing himself to ignore the deep pang of hurt he felt, the kind that always flowed through him when he was rejected and cast out like some sort of trash. 

'I should not have come here, I should have known it would end the same way. He's just like everyone else.' He thought to himself bitterly as he prepared himself for the inevitable flight or fight response from John.

 

**B~**

 

"That's amazing! I'm struggling with the chemistry I've got to take. I really can't imagine doing more," John says with a grin, his eyes sincere and filled with a light mirth. 

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock blushes at John's exclamation-shock and awe coursing through him. Instead of fleeing, like everybody else Sherlock had ever come face to face with, John stayed and, apparently, wasn't even slightly deterred by what the taller man had, figuratively, put on table, going so far as to seemingly enjoy it even. This caused a plethora of new feelings to erupt within Sherlock, most he had no idea how to begin trying to comprehend. And, not only that, but John seemed to even be amazed, stunning him even more. No one had ever thought something he did was amazing, let alone express it so freely. 

"Oh...thank you John. " He said with a soft smile, after he was able to somewhat wrap his mind around this new information. 

 

**B~**

 

John pauses, eyeing Sherlock for a moment. He wasn't sure, but something told him that the man was surprised by his exclamation, although he really could not understand why. A second passed and John mentally shook his head-he'd figure that out later.

"It's no problem." He said with a grin.

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock, unconsciously, grinned back, it seems he was really starting to enjoy this small bite to eat...surprisingly.

"So, you have trouble in chemistry? That's not surprising, most people struggle in it. It is quite a lot to remember and such that most average people have a hard time comprehending it." He said before he thought about it, gasping afterwards.

"N-not that I am calling you average or anything!" He stated quickly, embarrassment and fear coursing through him. If he hadn't scared John off before, he most certainly had done it now. 

 

**B~**

 

John just laughs warmly at Sherlock's awkward backtracking. 

"No, it's fine. I'm probably about as average as it gets, really." He said, a grin once again gracing his features. 

"Yeah, chemistry is alright but the maths get me every time. I've got it until I've got to do math." John finished with a small chuckle. 

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock lets out a sigh of relief seeing that John hadn't taken any offense to his less than tactful wording, another wave of shock and awe washing through him. John was turning out to be a very...interesting individual. 

"Trust me John, you're far more than average." Sherlock says with a grin after a moment, and he meant it. No average person could possibly sit here and have an actual conversation with him, so yeah, average John was not. 

"So the maths part, hm..." He began after a moment. 

"Not one I particularly enjoy myself. I mean, it is bearable in the terms that it helps with some forms of chemistry, but otherwise it is highly uninteresting to me." He said with a small laugh.

 

**B~**

 

John smiles at him. 

"Uninteresting implies that it's just too simple for you. I, on the other hand, experience a complete lack of brain function at the prospect of trying to figure out a simple equation."

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock lets out a chuckle which he cuts off with a cough.

"Oh...that's, hm. That is quite an annoyance I would presume." Sherlock says, trying to hold back his grin.

 

**B~**

 

John laughs heartedly at Sherlock trying to hide his amusement. 

"It's terrible, mate! I spend more time doing math homework than all other subjects combined. Math, Chemistry, Biology, and Physics all have to be A level or I don't stand a chance." He grins. 

"So yeah, depressingly average."

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock snorts, yes snorts, and can't help but laugh afterwards, his mask of indifference long gone by this point-John just kept surprising him. After he composed himself he looked up at said person and gave a small grin-he had smiled more today than in the last few years combined. 

"Ok, ok, average in academics maybe, but you're certainly not average personality-wise, trust me. No average person would have been able to stay around me so long." He said unthinkingly, his small amount of giddiness getting ahead of him. 

 

**B~**

 

John tips his head to the side a bit and gives Sherlock a curious, little smile.

"What do you mean? You seem like a nice bloke."

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock's grin falls a little.

"Oh, well...then you would be the first to think that John. I mean...many people I encounter tend to find me a bit...too much to handle I guess." He said, looking away. 

'You mean they all end up hating you?' He thought to himself, causing his grin to fall away completely.

 

**B~**

 

"Well they're idiots." John says simply and smiles a warm friendly smile.

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock gives a small, soft laugh.

"Well that's one way to put it." He says, looking back up at John. After a moment Sherlock returned his warm smile with a genuine smile of his own. As he did so, he decided that he was was glad he had been "forced" to come here-meeting John Watson seemed to be a rather good thing right now. Just then the waitress arrived with their food, setting it in front of them swiftly.

 

**B~**

 

John digs in with gusto, 'mmming' appreciatively, if a little indecently, over the food. He gets about halfway through it before he starts to slow down and actually taste his food.

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock watches John eat for a moment, and grins slightly, it was kind of funny to see honestly. He, on the other hand, simply picked at his food, eating a bite here and there.

 

**B~**

 

John notices him hardly eating and cocks his head slightly. 

"Is it bad?" He asked after a moment. 

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock pauses in his movements, looking back up at John in confusion, which quickly clears up after a moment.

"Oh...no it's quite good actually, the best I've had in awhile. It's just...well I'm not really all that fond of eating. Food, or the digestion of it anyway, tends to slow me down." He said like it was the most simplest thing in the world.

 

**B~**

 

John barely holds back a small look of shock before giving a small shake of his head in amusement. 

"And yet the brain needs food to continue functioning," John says with a grin. 

"That's just basic A&P."

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes slightly, a small grin of his own gracing his face. 

"Ah, yes, that would be correct wouldn't it? Although...I do recall saying, I'm simply not fond of eating, not that I won't eat if necessary. I just usually try to consume enough to keep my body going, nothing extra." He said with a laugh.

 

**B~**

 

John wants to say that that sounds suspiciously like an eating disorder but eats a bite of food instead, his eyebrows lowering just a tad bit out of friendly concern. Sherlock is thin but doesn't look unhealthy. And anyway, he doesn't want to run the man off by being unkind-he had a gut instinct that just told him Sherlock would be the kind to give flight if the conversation took a...negative turn. Instead he shakes his head a bit and looks amused once more. 

"Okay. Fair point."

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock gives a relieved grin as John takes on an amused look again-he had easily seen the slight narrowing of the mans eyebrows, which had caused a bit of panic to shoot through him. He had thought for sure that John had been freaked out by him and was going to do what everybody inevitably does-leave. But he hadn't and Sherlock was able to relax once more. 

'Maybe he is just concerned about my health, he is a doctor-in-training after all-it would only be natural." Sherlock thinks before taking a bite of food, more for John's benefit than his own. Now that he had a sneaking suspicion that said person wasn't too fond of his eating habits, he wanted to try and put him at ease slightly. Although it wasn't enough to make him put another forkful in his mouth, that would be going a little too far out of his comfort zone.

 

**B~**

 

John notices Sherlock taking a larger than normal, for him anyway, bite of his food but doesn't comment on it-he felt a deep satisfaction from it though.  

"So do you do any extracurriculars?" He asks curiously after a moment.

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock pushes his plate away slightly, steepling his hands back under his chin. 

"No, not really. I tend to stay away from people as much as I can, so I usually don't do anything extra in school. I mostly stay in my dorm working on my...experiments and such." He says nonchalantly, or so it seemed. Inside his heart was picking up speed nervously, as he watched John closely, gauging his reaction. 

 

**B~**

 

John looks like he's finally starting to get a picture about Sherlock and why he doesn't get on with people. 

"Your experiments?" He asked after a moment.

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock gives a small, deliberate nod.

"Yes...I, well...I have an interest in finding out about things that intrigue me at the time. Or that might provide me knowledge that I could possibly use in the future. And doing that in an experimental form is an excellent way to do so." He says quietly, still eyeing John.

 

**B~**

 

John pauses for a moment, curiosity coursing through him.

"Hm...so, give me an example of an experiment you've done or are doing." He asks, his tone filled with genuine interest.

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock pauses for a second in surprise. No one had ever been even remotely interested in his experiments before; although, he really shouldn't be so shocked, John Watson was definitely not like other people.

"Well, at the moment, I am doing a rather interesting experiment concerning how long it takes for flesh to begin rotting in varying degrees of temperature." He says quickly, gauging John's reaction once more.

 

**B~**

 

John raises his eyebrows, he actually looks more fascinated than anything. Although, he really hadn't expected Sherlock to say something like that-he honestly wasn't really sure what he had expected the other man to say. 

"In your dorm? What about the smell? Oh god, is that why the dorms have been smelling weird?" He asks quickly as his eyebrows lower. He then looks around for signs that other people can overhear them and his voice drops as he murmurs conspiratorially.

"What kind of flesh?"

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock's jaw dropped, he had been prepared for John to give a disgusted response, not one that seemed almost like fascination. He stared at John for a full second before being able to respond. Although, when he did, he also lowered his voice, but mainly because John had lowered his, and he had felt he should do the same. 

"Well...I get my samples from the cadavers that the school has for their medical students, so I assume it's human flesh." He says with a small laugh.

"It is actually fairly interesting, although I can't really help the smell." He finishes quickly.

 

**B~**

 

John is once again surprised, but not in anyway appalled. 

"Human..." he starts loudly and then stops at the quick glances from nearby patrons. He starts again, voice softer.

"Human flesh?" His lips thin into a line briefly in thought before he looks curious again. 

"Ok so answer me this: there have already been studies done on the decomposition rates of human flesh in all kinds of conditions. Forensic science studies that. Why don't you just read previous studies?"

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock frowned slightly at this.

"Yes, human flesh, other wise, what's the point?" He asked, forgetting to be quiet. It was tad bit annoying to have to repeat himself-he did so detest those types of things. But he did not hold it against John and decided to answer the other man's question instead of letting that little fact known. 

"And, since other people are extremely incompetent, I'd rather do something myself and make sure it's right." He stated like it was obvious.

 

**B~**

 

John laughed lightly-he easily sensed Sherlock's annoyance, but it did little to hinder his amusement at the man's response. 

"I mean...as a scientist, the need to witness something yourself makes sense." He mused after a moment. 

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock smiled, his previous annoyance already starting to abate. 

"Yes, I feel that, that is an accurate observation." He agreed.

"But enough about me. If I remember correctly, I believe it is only right to ask some questions for you to answer." He said with a tilt of his head.

"What made you get into medicine?" He asked, his curiosity to know more about John Watson coming to the forefront of his mind at the moment. 

 

**B~**

 

John's cheeks pink slightly and he looks away-practicing medicine had always been a tough topic for him to talk about with people. Growing up, his family hadn't 

always... supported his choice to become a doctor, most days putting him down about it in some way, and thus it made the subject a tad bit hard to discuss with those around him. 

"I've always been interested in medicine." he says earnestly. It's clear to Sherlock that John romanticizes saving people, even if the subject itself brought back unpleasant memories. 

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock smiles softly, albeit somewhat knowingly. He understands John's look all too well, but he decided to leave that particular subject alone for right now. 

"So you have a passion for saving people?" He asks, instead, yet already knowing the answer.

 

**B~**

 

John blinks at him and pales slightly, not sure what the look on Sherlock's face means. He is instantly filled with an anxiety he always felt when there is a chance of him being put down for his dreams. What can he say, his family had put a fear in him that affected him on a near-constant basis. 

"I uh...yeah." He says after a long moment. 

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock smiles thoughtfully, tilting his head slightly.

"I admire that John, it is a rare quality to find nowadays." He said softly afterwards.

 

**B~**

 

John visibly relaxes-he had tensed up heavily when he had thought he had been about to be ridiculed. 

"Thank you." he says softly but very sincerely.

 

**A~**

 

Sherlock pauses and takes in John's tone and subconscious body language.

'He seems relieved...interesting.' He thought, but didn't voice this, concluding once again that it might be a bit too personal for John to go into right now. 

"You are welcome John." He says simply, a warm smile appearing on his face.

 

**B~**

 

John returns Sherlock's warm smile, before a thrilled look entered his eyes.

"So..." John says slowly, his tone filled with excitement.

"Can I see your experiment?" He asked suddenly. 


	2. Something About You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has a little confrontation with a rude ass person, John doesn't take too kindly to it.

**Notes (Please read): Some things in here might be inaccurate, but we tried so...lol:D Also, some viewpoints expressed in this may be offensive to some people so just no hate please. They are not our personal ideas just what we believe the characters would think. Please enjoy:)**

 

**......................................................................................................................................................................................**

(As before,  **A** and **B** followed by the **~** symbol show a change in perspective. I am **A** my friend is **B**. And the bold, italicized letters are text messages.)

 

**A~**

Sherlock's eyes widen in shock.  
"My...experiment? You want to see my..." He began and then stopped-John just kept surprising him.  
"Uh, y-yeah...sure." He finished, nervousness flashing in his eye's but also a small spark of excitement.   
  
 ****

**B~**  
  
John's grin widened. 

"Great!" He looked around, catching the eye of their waitress and motioning for her to come on over. She brought them takeaway containers and left the check quickly, the place far too busy for some idle chit-chat at the moment. 

"Can I see it now?" He asked after a moment. 

 

  
**A~**

Again, another bout of surprise.  
"Now...y-yeah, of course." Sherlock said, more excitement starting to flow through him-no one had ever shown this type of interest before and it was exhilarating. He grabbed his food and put it in one of the containers, quickly reaching for his wallet afterwards.

"Let's go." He said, his eagerness obvious. 

 

  
 **B~**  
  
John laughed lightly at Sherlock's excitement and boxes the rest of his food as well. He pulls out his wallet so as to drop his part of the bill and tip quickly. He was just as eager to leave and go see Sherlock's decomposing flesh. 

 

  
 **A~**  
  
As soon as his money was put down and his wallet back in its original place, Sherlock stood up swiftly.  
"Ready?" He asked quickly, his excitement due to John wanting to see his experiment making him rather impatient. He grabbed his food and waited for John.

 

  
 **B~**  
  
John nodded his head with a grin as he grabbed his container and moved swiftly with Sherlock's long legs as said detective took off. They headed out of the diner and started making their way to the dorm. Along the way though, John caught a few strange looks from individuals that Sherlock would most likely recognize from his other classes. They did not seem to be able to believe that someone was walking with the "strange man". The doctor-in-training frowned at this, not understanding why people thought of Sherlock this way, he seemed like a nice person to him. A little quirky, he would admit, but that didn't warrant such behavior from others. 

 

  
 **A~**  
  
As they walked, soon getting to his dorm, Sherlock ignored the looks given by his fellow peers. Their shock was of little interest to him, he was far too excited at the moment to care even a little bit. He opened his door, inviting John in, a big grin on his face. His thoughts of just simply tolerating this conversation non-existent now, for he actaully found himself enjoying it immensely. He eyed his experiment's set-up with his peripheral vision; said set-up seated directly opposite his bed, where, if he had, had one, his roommate would have been.

 

  
 **B~**  
  
John entered the room and glanced around. He stepped towards the experiment before stopping and turning to look at Sherlock. 

"So explain this to me so that I know what I'm looking at right now." He said with a warm smile.

 

 

  
 **A~**  
  
Sherlock nodded his head as he stepped in, closing the door behind him. He then walked over to his set-up and began a simple explanation.  
"Well this here..." He started, pointing to a small Petri dish with a small, square, neatly cut piece of flesh on it.  
"Is a piece of human skin I am measuring with a constantly changing temperature, hence it being out in the open the way it is-I like to throw in an odd variable here and there." He stated quickly.

"This one though..." He continued as he then pointed over to another petri dish with another piece of square flesh on it, but was situated under a heat lamp.

"...is the piece I am measuring with a high temperature. And this one..." He went on, moving over to a mini fridge, opening it to show yet another petri dish with yet another piece of square flesh on it.  
"...is the one I am measuring with lower temperatures. This is the 6th time I have done this, and each time I increase the heat of the lamp and lower the temperature of the fridge. I then record the rate of decomposition on this chart I made." He finished closing the fridge, soon grabbing a piece of paper off the table. Said paper had neat boxes on it, some had notes written in them, while others were left blank.

 

  
 **B~**  
  
John leaned in to take a look at each one, taking note of the varying degrees of decomposition. Again he was not sure what he had expected, but aside from the smell it was really not that bad. When Sherlock produced the paper he moved over to him to look at it, studying it for a bit. He read some of the neat scribbles before finally looking up at him, curious. 

"What other kinds of experiments have you done?"

 

 

  
 **A~**  
  
Sherlock thought about this for a moment, tilting his head slightly.   
"Well I once did an experiment that involved eyeballs; I was trying to find out what happened to varying eye's when put under extreme temperature." He said.  
"Although, it did not end that well." He finished with a small frown.

 

  
 **B~**  
  
John laughed heartedly at that.

"So...they either shriveled up completely or they exploded?" He asked in amusement. 

 

 

  
 **A~**  
  
Sherlock grinned, a light pink dusting his cheeks.  
"Oh, definitely the latter. I was picking pieces of eye out of my hair for weeks afterwards." He said with a small laugh. It was interesting, he usually hated being laughed at, but when John did it, Sherlock felt that he kind of...liked it. Maybe because said person did it in such a way that it felt like he wasn't doing it mockingly, but that of him being genuinely amused...in a good way.

 

  
 **B~**  
  
"Ugh!" John groaned and then laughed, genuinely amused by this guy. 

"That's crazy." He said, but he made crazy sound like a good thing-he seemed to have an uncanny ability to do things like that. 

 

  
 **A~**  
  
Sherlock grinned widely, having a lot of fun and enjoying this banter. He had never met anybody quite like John, and it was exceedingly interesting to him.  
"Yes, I would agree. It was definitely...crazy." He said, laughing quietly afterwards. He didn't know what is was about John that made him feel so amused, giddy, and unreserved, but he found that he quite liked it.

 

  
 **B~**  
  
John was feeling quite the same way about Sherlock-he had never met anyone like him before. He liked his mates and had fun with them but they were all...normal people, which suddenly seemed so boring to John. He decided right then and there that he wanted to get to know Sherlock more and hopefully befriend the intriguing individual fully. 

"So chemistry and crazy forensic experiments. What are you wanting to do with all of this?" He asked quickly.

 

 

 **A~**  
  
Sherlock grinned softly as he turned-it just kept surprising him that John wanted to know things about him, it made him feel...wanted I guess you could say. He walked over to his desk chair and sat down, looking back at John.  
"Well, honestly I want to solve crimes and I feel like this kind of stuff could potentially help me in doing so." He said after a moment, seeing how John would react to this. He had never really told anyone this before, and so he had no idea what to expect. 

 

  
 **B~**  
  
John cocked his head slightly.

"So...you're going to become a police officer?" He asked after a moment.

 

  
 **A~**  
  
Sherlock frowned slightly, but not in an upset way, just slightly confused.  
"Oh god no...definitely not." He said, the very idea appaling to him it would seem.   
"I'm thinking about being a forensic crime scene officer, not a regular police officer." He continued after a moment, putting emphasis on the word 'forensic', like it made a really big difference. 

"Regular officers are far too illiterate for me to deal with." He huffed out, somewhat childishly. 

 

 

 

**B~**

John rolled his eyes, amusement coursing through him. 

"Hm, well I don't really know much about policing. I'm sure you'll be great at it, you're obviously very intelligent." John said with a friendly smile. 

 

  
 **A~**  
  
Sherlock paused, maybe he had been a little too forceful in his wording. Hopefully he hadn't insulted John, or anything. He hadn't had such a...positive conversation before and so it was tad bit difficult to judge what he should say...or not say in this case.   
"Thank you John. And I'm sure you'll make a wonderful doctor." He said, meaning it while also using it as a way to change the subject, just in case he had caused some offense. He gave John a warm smile back so as to enforce how much he meant it.

 

  
 **B~**  
  
John colored a bit and grinned. 

"Well I really hope so. Be terrible to be a shit doctor." He said with a laugh. John then glanced over at Sherlock's alarm clock and cursed softly. 

"Ah mate, I've gotta run." He said as pulled his phone from his pocket. 

"Do you want to exchange numbers?"

 

 

 **A~**  
  
Sherlock pouted for a moment, not really wanting John to go but could find no way around it. He didn't even register how quickly he was starting to feel these things for someone he had just met that day. He pulled out his phone and nodded his head after a moment.   
"Certainly John." He said, hiding his previous disappointment with a grin. He stood up and walked over to said person.  
  


 

 **B~**  
  
John pulled up his contact pad, waiting for Sherlock to recite his number. After said individual did so, he typed it down and saved it quickly. John then recited his own number for the other man.

"It's been really great running into you today." He said with a teasing grin.  
  
 ****

**A~**  
  
Sherlock grinned back, amused by the pun.  
"Yes, now would that be literally or figuratively?" He asked with a small chuckle, as he put his phone back in its original place after saving John's number into his contacts.  
  


 

**B~**

"Both." John answered with a grin and gave Sherlock a friendly slap on the shoulder before he turned to go. 

"I'll catch you later. Text me!" He said and then he was out the door, jogging off to his own room in a different part of the dorm.

 

  
 **A~**  
  
Sherlock watched him go and smiled softly, today had been a rather...interesting day to say the least. After a moment, he closed the door behind him and leaned his back against the cool wood. He took a moment to actually think about everything that had happened and, for just a second, he frowned, his brows furrowing as a small word ghosted through his mind.

' _Sentiment..._ ' It  seemed to say, making Sherlock shake his head quickly.

"Ridiculous, I don't have...sentiment." He huffed out, straightening up quickly as he shook his head once again, making the thought vanish from his mind.

"He's just interesting, and that's it." He assured himself as to walked over to his experiment's setup. Sherlock ignored the small feeling in his gut that suggested that John just might be a tad bit more than just interesting to him and threw himself into his work, going over everything and writing down some notes here and there. After a few minutes of this he, for some odd reason, found himself wishing John was there with him. He sat up and looked around, frowning slightly, the desire to see John again, growing. He huffed and looked back at his experiment

"Oh stop it Sherlock." He scolded himself.

"Just text him later, right now you both have things to do." He mumbled to himself, throwing himself back into his experiment. 

  
~Time skip~  
  
Sherlock laid in his bed, the sun having gone down hours ago. He twiddled with his phone, the screen having been set firmly on John's contact number for the last 20 minutes. 

_'You can do this Sherlock. It's John, of course he'll text you back.'_ He thought to himself nervously and somewhat anxiously. He meant to have texted said person earlier but kept losing the courage each time he had tried-which was very weird, usually Sherlock had no problem texting people. Now it was 11:00 at night, and Sherlock was wondering if he should just try again in the morning. 

_'No, you can do this. Stop putting it off.'_ He berated himself. And so, 10 minutes later, he clicked on the contact and sent a quick message.  
  


. _ **Hello John, It's me, Sherlock -SH**_

He sent, not really knowing what to say, but wanting to send something.  
  


 

 **B~**  
  
John responded pretty quickly, having been working on some homework for his classes tomorrow.  
  


. _ **Hi, Sherlock. What's up? -JW**_

 

  
 **A~**  
  
Sherlock grinned in relief, sending back a text quickly.  
  


. _ **Oh, nothing much. You just said to text you later when you left earlier today and so I wanted to do so. -SH**_

 

  
 **B~**  
  
John laughed quietly, but cut it off quickly, trying to not wake up his roommate. 

. _ **Brilliant. Hey, I'm done with rugby drills around 8am tomorrow. You want to meet for coffee? You can tell me about today's experiment findings. -JW**_

He responded after a moment, hoping Sherlock would say yes. 

 

  
 **A~**  
  
Sherlock sat up in excitement, instantly liking the idea.  
  


. _ **I would really like that. There have been some new developments pertaining to my experiment so we will have a lot to talk about. Where would you like to meet up at? -SH**_

He sent back quickly.

 

  
**B~**

John grinned, excitement shooting through him at the prospect of seeing Sherlock again.

 

. _ **The coffee shop on campus is pretty decent so if you're good with that let's meet there. -JW**_

  
  


**A~**

  
. _ **Sounds good to me John, see you there tomorrow. -SH**_

 

Sherlock sent back with a warm smile, a loud yawn following quickly afterwards. Now that his worry had been eased, a tiredness was starting to make itself known in him. 

 

  
**B~**   
  


_. **Alright,** **great. Have a good night! -JW**_

John wrote his response quickly as he wondered how he was going to get to sleep with all the eagerness that was flowing through him-it was like trying to sleep on the night before christmas, practically impossible!

 

**A~**

 

  
. _ **Yes, good night John. -SH**_

 

Sherlock sent back, a soft grin on his face. He then set his phone down on his nightstand, setting his alarm clock for the allotted time tomorrow. Almost immediately after he laid down he fell into a deep sleep. 

 

**B~**

John read the message and smiled warmly. After a moment he put down his phone, might as well get some more work done, right?

 

**A~**

Sherlock slept deeply, comforted by the fact that he was going to see John again soon. What felt like only a few minutes afterwards, the clock went off, making Sherlock jump up in a daze. After a moment he looked at his clock, wondering why it was going off so early, when yesterday came flying back to him, making excitement and, yes, anxiousness course through him. But he quickly pushed down the latter of the two and jumped up. He grabbed his best clothes, those of which were a bit fancy but still casual enough to wear to school, well to him anyway-although a three-piece suit probably didn't fall into the "normal" definition of causal, but who really cares? He went and took a quick shower-it was early enough that not a lot of people were up yet, so Sherlock saw only a few individuals, those of which simply ignored him. As soon as that was done, Sherlock dressed and started to walk to the chosen coffee shop hurriedly. For some reason he just really couldn't wait to see John. He was so excited in fact, that he didn't even notice a figure had started to follow him.

  
 **B~**  
  
One of John's rugby mates, unfortunately, had seen Sherlock and John hanging out together yesterday evening and...well didn't take too kindly to it. Mainly because said player had a class with Sherlock, and thus knew of the "strange man's" somewhat anti-social reputation. To put it mildly he really, really hated the arrogant, little poof. Although he had decided not to confront the duo when he had seen them the day before, for he really did not want to incur the wrath of his team-mate, who he knew had quite the temper, AKA one John Watson. So he had left it at that, leaving them be and going on about his business. And truth be told he had almost forgotten about them actaully, until today, when he saw the annoying little fag walking around school like he was better than everybody else; the poof was even in a fucking suit for God's sake-seriously, who goes around in suit as a casual clothing choice? And, it was upon spotting the figure, that he decided to do something about said figure's rather obnoxious personality; and so he had started following Sherlock, a malicious plan brewing in his mind. He got close enough to press his finger tips between Sherlock's shoulders and pushed him roughly, just as the two of them had reached the front of a coffee shop. There were some people around, but, considering it was still kind of early in the morning, it was pretty empty. 

"What's up, freak!" He said scornfully. 

  
 **A~**  
  
Sherlock stumbled slightly, a small gasp of surprise coming from his mouth. Luckily he was able to stop himself from falling though, for caught himself on the glass window next to him, stopping his descent. After he regained his balance he quickly straightened up and turned to look at the person who had so rudely pushed him. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of a rugby player, whom he recognized from one of his classes.   
"Hm, I do have a name you know. Or are you just too illiterate to know how to pronounce it properly." He huffed out, his eyes cold. He hated people like this just as much as they seemed to hate him.  
  


 **B~**  
  
"Shut your fucking mouth, poof. I saw you with Watson yesterday, following him around like a drooling moron." He sneered at Sherlock like he was the shit on the bottom of his shoe.  
  


 **A~**  
  
Sherlock tilted his head in annoyance, this idiot was wasting his time, he had more important things to attend to at that moment. He gave the rugby player a very cold look, glaring at the moron.  
"Oh, yes, 'poof'...how very original. Almost as overused as fag." He said sarcastically, drawing out the word 'very' condescendingly.    
"Not only are you increasingly moronic, but dreadfully predictable as well." He huffed out, choosing not to bring John, who he believed the man had meant when he had said Watson, into this.  
  


 **B~**  
  
The rugby player stepped forward, anger coursing through him. He's taller and wider than Sherlock and jabbed his fingers at his shoulder, shoving him harder this time. 

"Well if it fits, fag," he said, biting out the word fag.

  
**A~**

Sherlock growled slightly, he had never taken too kindly to people getting physical with him. He tightened his hands into fists, giving the dick in front of him his coldest glare. 

"I do suggest you stop pushing me you idiotic buffoon." He hissed out, his eyes taking on a dangerous look.

 **B~**  

The rugby player simply scowled.

"Or what?" He asked, as he went to push Sherlock again, putting even more force into it this time. 

"Going to give me a verbal talking too..." He started with venom when an angry voice interrupted him. 

"Oi, mate!" John called out as he hurried towards the two men, having seen the confrontation through the very see-through windows of the coffee shop; there of which he had been waiting patiently for Sherlock.

"Chris what the fuck?" He asked tensely as he put a shoulder between Chris and Sherlock, glaring up at the much larger man. 

"You been doing drugs, mate? You can't just go round attacking blokes."

 **A~**  
  
Sherlock had just been about to blurt out every little secret pertaining to the idiotic rugby player, so as to embarrass the blow hard after said idiot had, once again, pushed him, but was stopped by a familiar voice. He looked over just as John stepped in between the little altercation. He paused in shock, no one had ever tried to help Sherlock before, not like this, and, to say he was in awe right now would be a complete understatement. 

 

**B~**

Chris gave a growl, he was highly heated because of Sherlock's previous verbal insults and, John stepping in to protect the stupid poof, didn't really help ease said anger. 

"What is he, your fucking boyfriend now, Watson? Didn't think you were the type for bumming. Guess your date last night must have been bloody abysmal. Did you go back to this little prick's room and let him cheer you up?" He asked, far too enraged to worry about John being one of his team-mates and the possible repercussions he might receive for this. He then looked up at Sherlock and scowled.

"Didn't know the freak was such a little slut either. Although I honestly don't know why I'm so surprised, he seems like the type to take it where he can get it. His asshole personality would definitely see to that." He said with a sneer. 

John's shoulders square and he gives the other man a hard look. 

"Mate," He said in a tone of patience but with steel underneath. 

"I'm not sure what's got you so riled up right now, but you need to take a breath and jog on. You're starting to get on my nerves." He breathed out, anger lacing every word. 

  
**A~**

 As the two rugby players began to argue, a horrified blush had appeared on Sherlock's cheeks due to the accusations the moron was throwing at them-not really having experience in "those" types of areas tended to do that to him when said things were being talked about. But anger still coursed through him viciously, and he was able to mask his discomfort. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, but it was a tad bit difficult-the idiot was getting on his nerves. The only thing stopping him from really giving it to Chris verbally, being John.

  
 **B~**  
  
Chris eyed John again and then Sherlock and sneered. 

"Whatever. I'll see you later, freak!" He said to Sherlock in a not-so-thinly veiled threat. He then turned around and started to storm away.

John watched him go, muttering "Bloody buggering fuck," to himself before he finally turned around to look at Sherlock. His face was tight, angry and concerned all at the same time.  
  


 **A~**  
  
Sherlock scowled deeply at the retreating figure, his blood absolutely boiling. But he took a deep breath and looked at John, a small smile on his face.  
"Good thing you showed up when you did John. I had been about to give that moron a good lesson on why one shouldn't insult me." He said, trying to make a joke out of the situation. He didn't want the day to be ruined by something as trivial as a confrontation with one of his many un-adoring fans.   
  


 **B~**  
  
John's eyebrows go up slightly. 

"Oh? Maybe I should have left it to you, then. I was just going to end up having to kick his ass and then we were both going to be in trouble." He said as he gave Sherlock a tight smile. 

 

**A~**

Sherlock tilted his head slightly.

"It's best that you hadn't left it to me honestly." He responded after a moment.

"It does not usually end well for my person when I am forced to use verbal attacks as a defense. I am not the most...reserved of speakers when it comes to such things, and most people I encounter find that a bit more than they can handle." He finished thoughtfully.   

**B~**

John's eyebrows lower slightly.

"Does this sort of thing happen often?" He asked quietly after a moment. 

 

**A~**

Sherlock paused, before looking away, his face briefly depicting his inner feelings on the subject-those of loneliness, pain, fear, anger, and hurt.  

"It is somewhat of a common occurrence." He murmured softly, and then looked back at John quickly, his face a mask of indifference on the topic once again.

"But that is of no importance, we have other matters to attend to." He stated with a smile. He was eager to put this matter behind them and get onto their agreed upon coffee get-together.   

 

**B~**

John saw the brief show of emotion on Sherlock's face and felt a pang in his stomach. It angered him that people would do such things to the man just because he was a tad bit...eccentric. He almost commented on it, wanting to console the obviously hurt Sherlock but was unable to for, said person, turned back to him, his inner emotions once again hidden from John. At this, the doctor-in-training simply decided to go with it, but he did keep this new information in mind for later.

"Yeah, ok. You're right, that wanker doesn't deserve any more of our time." He stated firmly, a light smile growing on his face. He too didn't want this day ruined by some idiotic confrontation, and so decided to put it at the back of his mind for right now.

"Come on, let's go." He said as he turned and walked to the door of the coffee shop, opening it for Sherlock.

 

  
 **A~**  
  
Sherlock grinned at John, nodding his head in agreement as he quickly followed him to the door.   
"Thank you John." Sherlock said softly as he passed him, thanking him for more than just the door thing.  
  


 

 **B~**  
  
John smiled softly, recognizing the 'thank you' for what it was. He dipped his head in acknowledgment before following Sherlock into the coffee shop. The duo then headed over to the counter so they could order their drinks. After receiving their warm beverages they went and sat at a table in the corner. Once they were settled and John had a sip of his coffee, he appeared to have mostly calmed down and his smile was more genuine. 

"So, findings?" He asked after a moment.

 

  
**A~**

  
Sherlock sipped at his own coffee for a moment before answering.  
"Well I have concluded, or am close to doing so anyway, that whoever first found out about flesh decomposition varying in different temperatures wasn't as incompetent as I had previously thought." He said as he set his drink down, steepling his hands under his chin.  
"My findings seem to match previously done experiments fairly well in other words." he finished quickly. 

 

  
 **B~**  
  
John chuckled lightly.

"Well that's good to know. I feel much better about the previous studies now." He responded as he grinned at Sherlock with a teasing glint in his eyes.

 

  
 **A~**  
  
Sherlock laughed softly.  
"As you should be." He joked, unsteepling his hands to take a quick sip of coffee, only to put them back afterwards-it was somewhat of a habit for him.  
  


 

 **B~**  
  
John smiled and sipped his coffee again, eyeing how Sherlock steepled his hands under his chin almost subconsciously. It was a weird position but it seemed to work with the eccentric man. 

"So what's your schedule like today?" He asked after a moment. 

 

  
 **A~**  
  
Sherlock thinks for a moment.  
"Hm, same as I had planned yesterday I suppose. Go to my classes and then finish working on my experiments." He said with a shrug and a small smile.  
  


 

 **B~**  
  
John pursed his lips in thought for a second.

"When you're done with the flesh experiment what will you do next? Have you already got that planned out?" He asked with a tilt of his head. 

 

  
 **A~**  
  
Sherlock paused.  
"Hm, actually I do have one I've been thinking about. But it is still in the beginning stages in my mind, so it is not particularly planned out well yet. Although I can say it does involve a live specimen." He said, his next experiment running through his mind quickly.  
  


 

 **B~**  
  
John raised an eyebrow at him. 

"A live specimen? What are you going to be testing?" He asked curiously.

 

  
 **A~**  
  
Sherlock shrugged.  
"Oh I'm simply going to experiment around with some mice. See how random drugs or hallucinogens affect their ability to do simple tasks. Since mice and humans are biologically similar it could give me some interesting knowledge pertaining to how people might act if given the same drug, without having to actually experiment on a person to do so." He said absentmindedly.  
  


 

 **B~**  
  
"Can I watch you do some of it?" John asked after a moment of thought, trying not to sound too hopeful.  
  


 

 **A~**  
  
Sherlock raised his eyebrows in surprise-it still got to him how completely interested John seemed to be in Sherlock's after school activities, and, he had to admit, in Sherlock himself. After a moment though, he grinned excitedly.  
"That is fine with me, John. I would love to have your company." He said enthusiastically.  
  


 

 **B~**  
  
John's cheeks turned faintly pink at Sherlock's excitement. 

"Okay, brilliant. I'm really interested to see you at work." He murmured quietly. 

 

  
 **A~**  
  
Sherlock smiled happily, a blush if his own growing on his face from John's comment.   
"Excellent! We can head over to my dorm after our last class today. I have to dispose of my finished experiment first, then we can go and collect all of the necessary equipment and specimens. I believe there is a pet store a few blocks from here that will have what we need in that latter category." Sherlock said quickly in excitement, going over every thing he might need in his mind. He had planned to start his experiment at a later date, but he decided he would much rather begin it today...for some odd reason.   
  


 

 **B~**  
  
John hadn't expected it to be today but looks surprised for only a moment before he grins.

"Alright, sounds like a good plan. Want to head over there after our last class?" He asked with a tilt of his head.  
  


 

 **A~**  
  
Sherlock chuckles.

  
"That sounds reasonable to me" He said lightheartedly, remembering for a moment how John had asked him out for a bite to eat in said class.

 

 **B~**  
  
"Perfect." John responded happily. He smiled warmly before checking the time on his phone as he took another sip of coffee. 

"Alright, mate...speaking of class. I need to grab my books from the dorms before they start." He said apologetically, feeling some disappointment at having to cut their conversation short. 

 

  
**A~**

  
Sherlock, also looking at the time, agreed, feeling slightly perturbed by the inevitable interruption too.  

  
"That would probably be a good idea." he said jokingly as he stood up, grabbing his coffee in one hand.

  
"I better get to my first class early anyway, don't want to risk adding another tardy to my attendance list." he said with a laugh.  
  


 

 **B~**  
  
John grinned at that. 

"No, wouldn't want that." He said with a chuckle.  

"I'll see you later, then, Sherlock. Take it easy." He finished as he got up to go, giving Sherlock's shoulder a friendly squeeze before he was off and out the door, running for the dorms.

 

  
**A~**

Sherlock watched him go and smiled happily, his shoulder feeling very warm where John had touched him lightly. After a moment, he too headed out the door, turning towards the direction of his first class. He walked slowly, simply enjoying today. True it had, had some bumps, but it was still brilliant all the same. He could really get use to hanging out with John Watson. Once again he ignored the small whisper in his head, pushing it to the recesses of his mind where he was determined to keep it. 

_'Sentiment.'_

 

  
**B~**   
  
_~Time skip~_

When Sherlock got to their shared class later that day, John was already there, the same girl from before trying to chat him up again. She was wearing a low cut top and laughing at everything he was saying, leaning over often. And, for some reason, John seemed to be fairly interested. He had his bag in the seat next to him, though, clearly with the intent of saving it for his new friend. He spotted the tall, slim figure out of the corner of his eye instantly and picked his bag up in time for Sherlock to take the seat, casting a grin at him. The girl eyed this exchange, less than pleased, but hid her expression quickly so that John wouldn't see. After a moment she blatantly passed John a slip of paper with her number and the words 'Call me' on it, and, with a final smile, she turned back around.

 

 

 **A~**  
  
Sherlock had taken his seat next to John, glad that his friend had saved it for him; although, there had been feelings, other than good ones, flowing through him at that particular moment too. Don't get him wrong, Sherlock had been happy to see John again...it's just that, that same feeling had kind of been wiped away when he had seen the same girl from yesterday with yet another weird look on her face. And soon a new feeling had quickly grown in his stomach, not one he had particularly enjoyed either, as he had then noticed the girl hide the facial feature from John, acting as if everything was perfect. That same feeling had only expanded when the girl had then passed John a note which had obviously held her phone number and probably some cheap line about calling her or something. It had grown so bad in fact, that Sherlock's stomach had started aching, so he had simply stared ahead, an indifferent look placed upon his face.  
  


 

 **B~**  
  
John looked over at Sherlock as soon as her back was turned on them. 

"I'm really looking forward to the experiment tonight, mate. Classes have been for shite today." He said with laugh. He wondered at the blank look on his friend's face but didn't think too much of it at the moment.

 

  
 **A~**  
  
"That's nice." Sherlock said simply, his outward appearance not showing how he truly felt on the inside. On that side though, he was a mess; his stomach hurt and his mind felt slow and foggy. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. John was his own person, so why should Sherlock care if he chats it up with some woman. But yet he did, and he couldn't, for the life of him, understand why.  
  


 

 **B~**  
  
John blinked at him, eyebrows drawing together in concern. He wondered if maybe this was because of their encounter this morning, although Sherlock had seemed fine then. He thought about broaching the subject but, instead, decided just to get his things out for right now and talk to Sherlock about it after class. And, when said class started he put all of his focus into it right up until the end. Afterwards, he shoved his things back in his bag and got up to accompany Sherlock. He gave the girl a bit of a smile and wave as she left but it was very half hearted on his part since he was trying to study Sherlock.  
  


 

 **A~**  
  
Sherlock slowly put his things away and stood up, putting on his bag, all while trying not to look at John too much. Through the whole of the class he had been in his head trying to understand these new feelings, but not being able to in the end. So, when the bell had rung, he had been pulled out of his mind and back into reality with his stomach still feeling pretty weird. He started to walk out of the class, noticing the wave John gave to the girl, making the feeling grow even more. He sighed tiredly as he walked out the door, not really seeing if John had followed him or not. He kind of just wanted to go back to his dorm, crawl under his blanket, and stay there for the rest of the day. He didn't like this feeling, not one bit.

 

 

 **B~**  
  
John had to work to catch up with Sherlock a bit and bumped against his shoulder in a playful manner once he did. 

"Hey, you okay?" He asked softly.

 

  
 **A~**  
  
Sherlock was once again pulled out of his mind and looked over to see John walking next to him. He mentally shook himself awake and tried to push down his weird feelings.  
"O-oh...yeah I'm fine." He said with a small laugh and smile, both seeming a little forced even to himself.  
  


 

 **B~**  
  
John smiled warmly at him. He was not going to push it if Sherlock didn't want to talk about it and instead just walked with him back to the dorms in a companionable silence, to him anyway. When they got to their floor he grinned. 

"Let me just drop my things off and I'll meet you back here at your room. Okay?" He asked with a small tilt of his head. 

 

  
 **A~**  
  
Sherlock simply nodded his head and began walking to his room, his attention having slipped back into his mind once again. 

 

 

**B~**

John watched him go with a small frown on his face. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment before he turned and hurried off to his room. He wanted to talk to Sherlock to see what was wrong, but decided that, that could wait for the moment.  

 

 

**A~**

Once Sherlock reached his room, he closed his door, and sat his bag on his bed. He then automatically moved over to his previous experiment and began the process of getting it ready for removal.

 

 

 **B~**  
  
John was only gone for ten minutes before he was knocking on Sherlock's door.  
  


 

 **A~**  
  
Sherlock paused for a second, taking a deep breath to prepare himself. He needed to get it together, it was time to stop feeling all weird.

  
' _Remember you and John are going to be doing an experiment together, stop acting so weird._ ' He berated himself, his excitement coming back to him. He opened the door with a big smile.  
  


 

 **B~**  
  
John smiled at him in return, glad to see a more genuine expression on his face. 

"So what can I do to help?" He asked after a moment. 

 

  
 **A~**  
  
Sherlock motioned him in, as he looked at the nearly empty table.  
"Well, I almost have everything cleaned and put away. I just have to finish clearing off a few more petri dishes and wash them, and then we can dispose of the decayed flesh. After that I think we should be good." He said excitedly.  
  


 

 **B~**  
  
John grinned, also excited about this.

 "So how did you luck into getting a room to yourself?" He asked casually after a moment. 

 

  
  
 **A~**  
  
As Sherlock moved over to the table and began his work again, he pursed his lips.  
"Well when one is not very well liked by people, as I am, the school board tends to worry slightly about their safety, and allowed me to have a room to myself." He said, and then paused. As he continued, his voice took on an annoyed tone.  
"I also might happen to have a very influential family member, an elder brother to be exact, who really likes to push his way into my life, annoyingly enough, who might have helped the process along." He finished.  
  


 

 **B~**  
  
John laughed a bit and watched Sherlock clean up, waiting for direction from him.

"Well...doesn't seem all that bad if he can make that happen for you. I mean...you can bring people back here and have some privacy when you have some less...abnormal experiments going on." he said with a grin. He still couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact that people didn't like Sherlock. He honestly had not seen what would set others off. Again, he couldn't imagine others disliking him just for being awkward and eccentric since he actaully found it a bit endearing.

 

 

 **A~**  
  
Sherlock decided to not mention that the only person he would most likely ever bring back to his room would be John and pouts slightly instead, as he sat the now cleared petri dishes off to the side. Before continuing, he looked over at John.  
"I do like the privacy I admit, but my brother tends to overstep his boundaries in my life when he thinks it necessary to keep me safe, which is annoying because he always thinks I am in danger." he huffed in annoyance.  
"But enough about that, talking about him leaves a bad taste in my mouth." He finished childishly. He then turned back to the table, picking up a tupperware container and the petri dishes. He handed out the container to John.  
"Here, could you hold on to this for me while I go and rinse off these last few petri dishes?" He asked.  
  


 

 **B~**  
  
John nods and takes the container from him. 

"Sure." he says. He pauses for a moment and then asks quietly, "Are you always in danger Sherlock?"

 

 

 **A~**  
  
Sherlock pauses a moment, contemplating if he should delve into that part of his life with John. He turned fully, looking at him in thought, and decided a little wouldn't hurt anything.  
"Hm, well...in some ways...I suppose I am. I haven't always made the best...decisions in my life, and those decisions have had repercussions in the past, so they could very well affect me again in the future, although I try not let them get the best of me." He said, choosing his words carefully.  
"Not only that, people tend to find me a bit much, as I have stated before, and, as we saw today, they can get a bit violent at times. So yeah, my past mixed with my personality and other people's stupidity could quite possibly put me in constant danger I suppose." He finished slowly.  
  


 

 **B~**  
  
John shook his head.

"I just don't get it...I don't see it. What is it that people don't like about you?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows. He wondered briefly what decisions Sherlock was talking about, but the man seemed a tad bit reluctant to talk about them and so he held off on that one for right now. 

 

 

 **A~**  
  
Sherlock tilted his head slightly at this.   
"I am not sure John. You are the first person who has stuck around for so long, other than my family, and so I never really had the chance to ask and find out." He said quietly.  
"Although, I have an inclining that it is because they don't understand me. They think I'm weird and a freak, just because I am...different than them." He murmured, his voice quiet.   
  


 

 **B~**  
  
John's eyes softened and he tilted his head.

"So...you mean you don't have any other friends?" John frowned a bit as he said this. 

"I guess I was right to begin with. They're all idiots." He stated firmly. 

 

  
 **A~**  
  
Sherlock paused for a moment, a grin and light blush appearing on his face at John's exclamation.   
"Yeah, I don't have any other friends, but...that's alright. Like you said, they are all idiots, and I am not really inclined to hang out with morons." He said with a laugh. He then started to head towards the door.  
"And besides, I don't really mind anyway, because you being my friend is enough for me honestly." he said happily as he opened the door, not even realizing that he had just added fuel to the fire that was sentiment-but it was far too late to turn back now.    
  


 

**B~**

  
John followed him automatically, smiling. 

"Well...alright then. Good. Brilliant." He stated with a grin. After a moment he pursed his lips in thought.

"So I guess that answers my other inane questions about you dating." He said quickly. 

 

  
**A~**

Sherlock paused quickly, accidently dropping one of his petri dishes in the process. He was barely able to catch it before it hit the ground. After a moment, he straightened back up and nervously cleared his throat.  
"Uh...yeah..." He started, giving out a nervous laugh.   
"I guess it does...answer them." he finished, his face turning red, to his dismay.  
  


 

**B~**

"Well maybe, not **all** of them...do you need a wingman, Sherlock? Seems hard to believe, all tall, dark and cheekbones." John stated, giving a small laugh afterwards. He couldn't help but find Sherlock's awkwardness endearing.   
  


 

**A~**

Sherlock let out another nervous, little laugh.  
"Oh, no that's quite alright John, I consider myself to be married to my education anyway." He said quickly-he was never really good with "these" types of things.   
  


 

**B~**

"Ah." John said after a moment and cleared his throat as he felt a little spike of disappointment run through him. He managed a polite smile though.

"Alright well...I'll stop harassing you about it...we've got more important things to focus on." He responded. 

 

 

**A~**

For a second Sherlock could have sworn John looked slightly disappointed by his declaration, but dismissed the idea as completely absurd.

  
' _Why would he be disappointed...it's not like he's...interested in me that way...right?_ ' He thought, quickly giving his mind a mental shake afterwards.

  
' _Of course not Sherlock, don't be ridiculous! John likes girls, don't forget that. And besides...sentiment Sherlock, sentiment._ ' He finished thinking, ignoring the same feeling from before creeping up on him. He wasn't going to let it ruin his and John's day. He then turned to said person and grinned widely.

  
"Ok. Let's get going then." He said as he started to head towards the bathroom once again.

  
"Let me just wash these off real quick and put them back, then we can dispose of the flesh." He said, as he motioned towards the tupperware container in John's hands.  
  


 

**B~**

John nodded and followed him quietly. He was not quite sure what to say now and instead resolved to just focus on the task at hand. He was certainly intrigued by this man and just felt lucky to be considered a friend so quickly by someone who obviously had a hard time with people.  
  


 

**A~**

Sherlock quickly washed the petri dishes and put them back in their proper place, the whole time feeling lucky he had met John. Said person was a blissful break in his otherwise chaotic existence, and it made him feel rather...happy, albeit a little confused at times. But honestly, the confusion seemed to be worth it to him. After that, the duo made their way to dispose of the container and it's dubious contents. Once that was done, they started their hunt for the items that they would need for the experiment.  
"So, I'm thinking we can get the equipment first and then the mice. It would be rather difficult to do it the other way around I feel." Sherlock said after a moment.  
  


 

**B~**

"Whatever you think is best, Sherlock," John responded with an easy smile. 

"You're the expert out of the two of us after all." He finished.

 

  
**A~**

Sherlock nodded his head, a grin on his face.  
"Ok then, let's go." He said excitedly, before taking off


End file.
